You Break All My Rules
by KM Rune
Summary: Growing up she had heard the tales from her mother about the city protected by the Dark Knights of the night. Returning to city her mother left Helena Kyle is about to met one of them and neither of thier lives will be the same. Very AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer= Birds Of Prey and all content belongs to DC Comics and it's respected owners. I make no money off this piece of fiction. I am simply borrowing the characters for the time being.**

**This is very AU.**

**Barbra/Helena pairing eventually**

**You Break All My Rules**

**~0~**

Her mother had been right. Gotham was a thing to behold. It was different then the photos she had seen growing up now that the city was separated between New and Old Gotham. The clock tower that stood in the middle dividing the two sides of the city stood proud. As if it was part of the Guardians of the Night she had heard so much about growing up. She was about to take that last step off the ledge when a voice stopped her.

"Your mask, Kitten?"

She turned with her arms crossed over her chest, but the older woman stance didn't change as she held out the purple cat mask to the younger woman standing on the ledge itching to leap out into the night.

"I know you are a adult and over the age of eighteen, but you are still my daughter and I want you safe when you are out there, remember to–"

"Avoid the Bats. I know Mom," the younger woman grumbled before taking the mask and slipping it over her head.

The mirror caught her attention causing her to cringe at the fashion not. The purple mask did not go with the rest of her outfit, especially not the leather duster she was sporting. She would have to find a way to change that later.

Giving her mom a smirk she leaped off the ledge into the night.

_TBC?_


	2. Chapter 2

**You Break All My Rules**

**~0~**

**Chapter 1**

She watched the sign fly by her. Twenty–five miles till she reached New Gotham. Twenty–five miles till, maybe, she could find the place she would belong. She hoped to find them. The faces over the years had grown and stayed the same but the situations they were in changed night-by-night and year-by-year. The first dream had come to her at four, terrifying her. The red head would open a door only to be shot by a man with green hair then the image was replaced with a brunette leaning over a prone form crying, begging. Eventually the dreams changed when she was around five.

She was grateful for it. No kid should have to dream things like she did. But it had raised a question she still didn't have a answer too. Why sometimes when she dreamed the dreams would come true? For those to women the dreams had changed so she hoped the future of those two women had changed as well. Now when she saw them the red headed woman would run across the rooftops along with another mask warrior. Sometimes it was a man or two men. Others it was the brunette. Many of her dreams showed the brunette walking along the streets of Paris before leaping towards the stars followed by the woman she had once seen dead but her last dream had shown her in New Gotham.

The dreams that puzzled her the most were the ones of the two women standing in complete darkness searching for something. The looks of complete hopelessness etched into their eyes as they kept franticly turning this way and that, their mouths opened in a silent shout. It wouldn't be till she'd call to them that they would turn and answer. As if she was the one who helped them out of their obscurity. Once they would finally find her they would look at each other then…She would wake up.

She felt the space next to her shift then a voice asked, "To or from?"

"Excuse me?" Turning her head facing the new comer.

Expanding on his question he explain. "Are you running away from something or to something?"

She turned back towards the window she consider the question with a slight huff and a half smile.

"I'm not…I mean I…" Letting the words trail off. She couldn't help but not know how to answer that question. All she had were dreams for the last twelve years. Dreams that she couldn't explain and that her foster parents told her she was a freak for having.

The guy laughed giving her a full smile helping her feel at easy. "No, its, its cool." Taking a deep breath in he continued, "You should be careful then. It's a big city if you don't know anyone."

Shyly she looked back out the window. It was the first time in a long time she had felt normal. The guy was really friendly and maybe, maybe he was flirting with her?

"Hey, I'm Jerry."

Looking back at him she said, "Dinah."

Jerry took her hand shaking it. "See now you know someone."

"To." The word leaped to her lips before she could really stop herself. Smiling she turning in the seat to fully face him she continued, "I'm running to or at least I hope so. There are a couple people in New Gotham I sort of knew. Or knew about anyway. Um it's hard to explain."

Appearing curious he asked, "Well do you think they are still in the city?"

Unsure, because it was something she honestly wondered all the time, she faced forward in the bus seat. "I don't really know what happened to them."

–––––––––––

Bending over the yellow lilies she was stunned when a pair of red tulips were almost shoved near her nose. A small frown made its way over her lips before turning her eyes, following the hand holding on flower up to the face of Wade Brixton. She had broken off their six-month relationship with him a week ago, but he kept coming around. She couldn't deny that he was sweet however he wasn't what she needed.

Giving as charming of a smile as he could said, "Here Barbara, these are more like you."

"Wade, hello."

"I stopped by your classroom."

"Yeah I had to take off early. Something came up. A lot of work to do."

Slightly annoyed he reached out to move a stray piece of hair when she stepped back.

"You always have a lot of work to do." He said, letting his hand drop back to his side. "It never mattered before. Barbara, please have dinner with me tonight."

Turning on her heels she made her way down the street throwing over her shoulder. "Wade, I'm sorry. I can't."

Pursuing her he said, "Alright well at least tell me why. Tell me that I was wrong about the last six month. Tell me it was good, it was fun."

Slowing to almost a stop she responded, "It's complicated."

"Well I like complicated. It's part of what makes you so attractive."

"Just part?"

Grabbing her hand he smiled at her. Glancing around them making sure no one was paying attention. "See I can't talk about the other parts right now."

Trying not to become visible upset she stared at the ground for a moment then met his eyes. It would be easy to just let him sweep her off her feet but Bruce had a point. Relationships were dangerous. With the word on the street that something new was out there calling themselves The Huntress and she noir Dick had been able to find a trace of this new person they were all worried. They seemed to be avoiding the Bats as much as possible; and succeeding.

"It's, it's not you. Please Wade. I really have to go."

Stepping back as she walked off Wade shouted, "It's not me. Then could you tell me what it is?!"

–––––––––––

"Nightwing here Oracle, go head," he said as he watched the city below.

"_I haven't found anything on The Huntress yet. Have you seen anything?"_

"No. But I did hear another rumor."

"_What?"_

"Selina Kyle is in town again. Return right around this Huntress appeared."

"_You mean The Cat? Batman's Catwoman Selina Kyle? She hasn't been in New Gotham for over twenty years."_

Nightwing almost laughed at Oracle's surprise. "Yeah, one and the same. She has opened an art gallery. I'm watching her now. Bruce had good taste. Blonde, tall, and I could see her wielding a whip."

"_Stay focused."_

"Yes, madam." He gave a mock salute even though he knew she couldn't see it. "Are you coming out later?"

"_Yes. I just need to send some late minute information to Justice League then I'll head out. Are you going to follow her?"_

"I am."

"_Okay. Let me know if anything happens and…"_

He had an idea what she was about to ask next. He had returned to Gotham six months ago. Bruce had been gone for six years. Occasionally he would contact them through Alfred, but it wasn't the same. They didn't know what happened just one moment he was there and the next he was gone. Their last battle with the Joker…

It was the only thing that made sense.

"We'll say something if we need to. For now let's just let him be."

"_Alright. Follow her and I'll be out there in a hour."_

"Got it."

He was about to follow Selina when a shadow passed by on the other side then was gone just as fast.

––––––––––––

Catcalls followed her down the street. She had already had second thought about coming to the party that Jerry invited her to now she was starting to have third and forth thoughts about it. Cars passed her from behind as she made her way further into the ally. It almost felt like she was being watched. Pausing for a second as a can was heard kicked behind her. Glancing at the piece of paper again Dinah briefly considered turning around and heading anywhere else. She spun around at the feeling of someone behind her but nothing was there.

Moving forward once more she took two steps when she twirled around again come face to face with Jerry. Letting out a relieved sigh it took once a second to realized he didn't look as friendly as he had on the bus.

"You scared me. I um, thought you were…ya know."

His eyes were narrowed as his lips were twisted in a sneer. "Dangerous?"

Attempting to put some humor in the situation as she took a step back from him she replied, "Well you know it's kind of a weird place to have a party."

"One thing you learn about New Gotham Dinah. Things are never what they seem."

Turning on her heels she sprinted down the ally. She didn't get very far till he had her pressed against the wall, his hand at her throat. Dinah shut her eyes as fear froze her blood.

"Come on don't be scared Dinah."

She didn't have a chance to say a word as something that sounded like a jaguar came from above. The hands that had previously gripped her let go. Opening her eyes Dinah was stunned to see one of the women she had dreamed about her whole life standing over her attacker like a guardian of the night. Hands on her hips, eyes narrowed through the mask as Jerry rolled over on his back to see her.

When the woman spoke her voice was rough. "The lady isn't interested."

Grabbing a lead pipe Jerry took a swing missing the masked woman as she jumped back into a crouch smiling.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

She leaped forward roaring. Jabbing quickly catching him in the stomach then rounding off a kick to his head.

Dinah pressed herself against the wall watching. Jerry swung wildly as the mask woman dodged each sweep then jabbed him again in the face pushing him back against the wall opposite of Dinah. Kicking her leg straight out she caught him in throat. Jerry clutched at the leg holding him trying to push the woman off.

As she pulled her body upright he choked out, "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm the Huntress. And you're the prey."

Removing her leg he sank to the ground coughing. As his eyes focused on her sinking into a crouch asking if he was warmed up yet he quickly got to his feet and fled.

Huntress watched him flee. Groaning she commented, "I hate a man with no endurance. Really what's the point?"

Turning back to the girl she saved Huntress was a little taken back by the awed light in the girl's eyes. The girl took a hesitative step forward like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Huntress raised a brow even though the mask covered it.

Hoping to get the girl out of her stunned stupor Huntress quipped, "You can just say thank you. It wasn't that spectacular."

Still in shock Dinah moved off the wall almost circling the woman.

"No its you. I saw you in my dream and…"

Another figure fell from the sky getting between them.

Huntress took a step back.

It was one of the bats.


End file.
